The Story of Lacy Ashkin
by sorryireadtoomuch
Summary: When 14 year old Lacy Ashkin is whisked away to CHB by her brother and best friend, she meets the infamous Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and other demigods who take an interest in Lacy when weeks go by and she still hasn't been claimed. - takes place the summer after TLO, as if the HoO series never happened.
1. Chapter 1 - Roadtrip

_**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my 3rd story (if you haven't already, please check out the others) and it's my first one with a new demigod! I know the idea's been done before, but this one has some interesting twists.**_

_**As you might already know, it takes place the summer after The Last Olympian. It's as if the second series never happened. No Piper or Leo or Jason or Romans. Which actually makes me sad because i love Leo, but I think it still works.**_

_**So please let me know what you guys think! The beginning's a little slow, but it picks up quickly so please bare with me.**_

_**Enjoy The Story of Lacy Ashkin.**_

I woke up in a pool of my own sweat. But honestly, what else was new. It was June 1st and it had never been more humid. Which was saying something, considering that I'm in Florida. If it wasn't for the weather, I probably would have forgotten. I've only been here for a month.

My "new brother" threw a pillow at me and yelled, "Lacy, if you're late again, Janice is gonna freakin kill you."

I sat up in my bed to see that Jake was wearing pj bottoms and no shirt. He was skinny, with long black hair that made him seem very 'rocker' at first. But one look in his honey brown eyes, and you knew that this was a good kid. I threw the pillow back and it hit his chest. "Put a damn shirt on. Plus, Janice doesn't care if I'm late."

Jake knit his eyebrows, "Hey, don't use that language. You're only 14." He came over and sat on my bed, "And I care if you're late."

"It's not like I'm gonna miss anything." I sighed and laid back down, "No one will even notice."

Even though I had only been here for a month, Jake and I had gotten really close. He knew that this conversation was leading to exactly where it had lead multiple times. He sighed and and walked over to his closet.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm putting a shirt on so I can take you out to breakfast, duh."

I squealed and jumped out of bed, hungry for food.

After we both got ready and brushed our teeth, we grabbed our backpacks and pretended to leave for school. When we get to his car, we threw them in the trunk where we wouldn't take them out again until later that night.

I looked back at the house at we drove away, not realizing that I would never come back.

Jake is 17 and finally had his own car. He's been in and out of foster homes, like me, since he was born. When he turned 13, he was put here; Miami, Florida in the home of Janice and Rebecca Johanson.

Janice and Rebecca helped Jake get a job as a paperboy. They even bought him a bike. Jake has been working small jobs since he was 13, saving up for a car. I told him that he would make more money if he also worked in the summers, but every summer Jake goes away to camp. I don't know how he pays for it, but I had always been scared to ask. Jake never talked about his camp. But now, 8 months from his 18th birthday, he had his camp and his car. A little taste of freedom.

I see Jake and hope that maybe one day, I'll have freedom. A family. A life.

But for now, I'm eating off the dollar menu and McDonalds with Jake, skipping school on a Friday morning. And that's a good start for me.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the lady working in the kitchen at McDonalds. She was surprisingly pretty, with twinkling eyes. I made eye contact with her, and quickly turned away. After taking a bite of my sandwich, I looked back up. But she wasn't there. She was behind me.

"Hello!" She had a high pitched voice that screamed cheerleader. I turned around to see her smiling down at me. I frowned at looked at Jake, who looked worried, and then back at the worker.

"... Hey?"

"How's your meal so far?!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Uhm, good?"

"Awesome!" The second she turned away, her smile disappeared. She raced back into the kitchen.

I shrugged and turned to Jake, "That was weird."

But Jake was watching her. "Yeah…" he sounded worried and distracted.

I ate in silence for a few moments before Jake suddenly seemed to snap back to reality.

"Have you seen Isaac recently?"

I almost started laughing at his ridiculous question. Isaac is my best friend, he's in all my classes. Of course I've seen him recently, I see him everyday. But I stopped myself when I saw Jake's face. He was so serious. "I, uhm, yeah I saw him yesterday."

Jake nodded and looked back into the kitchen.

As if on cue, Isaac entered the McDonalds. He looked like he always does, a black cap covering his black curly hair, an orange t-shirt, and blue jeans. Jake saw him and waved him over. Isaac saw us and hobbled toward us, "There you are!"

I'm not sure why, but Isaac had always walked with a slight limp. He must have gotten in some accident and it must have been a while ago, because he had some time to adapt and now he walks very fast.

Before Isaac could even sit down, Jake stood up and looked at Isaac. "We have to go."

Isaac lifted an eyebrow, "Now?"

Jake nodded toward the kitchen. "Now." The worker was smiling at us, never blinking. Honestly, it was kind of creepy.

Isaac nodded, understandingly.

"Isaac," I asked, "how'd you know we were here?"

He pushed his bushy eyebrows together, like the answer should have been obvious. "I assumed. You always say how Jake takes you to McDonalds, and when you weren't at school this morning, I-"

Jake grabbed our wrists and dragged us out of the restaurant. "Isaac," he gritted through his teeth, "when I say now, I mean now."

Jake unlocked his car and jumped in the drivers seat. I slid into the front and Isaac hopped in the back. Before I could even put my seatbelt on, Jakes little '97 honda was peeling out of the parking lot. I buckled up for my life.

Isaac, on the other hand, didn't. He was looking out the back window, searching for something. A hint of worry in his eyes. I looked at Jake, his face screamed determination as his car picked up speed.

"Where are we going? How fast are we going?" I asked.

"Fast," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Should be faster…" Isaac mumbled.

Jake widened his eyes, "On us?"

Isaac shook his head, "Not sure, better speed up anyway."

Jake nodded.

Okay, now I was really freaking out. "CAN SOMEONE JUST EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

No one answered.

"Please?" I whispered, tears beginning to build in my eyes. I was scared, and I'm never scared. First off, I didn't even know that Jake and Isaac knew each other this well. Secondly, they're in cahoots? And taking me somewhere? Am I getting kidnapped? No no, if there's anyone in this world I can trust, it's Jake. Second person? Isaac. I just couldn't believe they weren't explaining anything to me.

Jake took a deep breath, his speedometer reaching 100 miles per hour. "It's a safe place for-"

"Jake," Isaac interrupted angrily, "not yet. Let's just get there, okay?!"

A tear rolled down Jake's cheek, something I've never seen. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I can't," he whispered. He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I can't… she can't… we have to make it," he said barely audible.

"Want me to send someone back for your stuff? Her's too?" Isaac asked.

What did he mean? Why would I need my stuff?

"Oh my gods, it's really happening," Jake whispered.

Isaac shook his head, "Just drive, sappy."

"We good?" he asked

Isaac finally sat down in his seat and put his seatbelt on. "For now."

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

This time, someone finally answered. "New York."

"What's in New York?" I asked carefully, nervous for the answer.

Jake took a deep breath, "Home."

About 12 hours later, I was leaning against the door of Jake's honda while Isaac was frantically searching for something in the trunk. "Isaaaaac," I sang, "if you just tell me what you're searching for, I'll tell you where it is. I know Jake's car like the back of my hand."

This was our second stop for gas and Isaac's third second for… whatever he was searching for.

He stood up straighter after being leaned over, his head in the truck. He frowned at me. "If I told you what I was looking for, not only would you not know where it is but you wouldn't know what it is."

I groaned and sank onto the car door. "Well I don't know how to help you."

"You could…" Isaac stuck his head back into the trunk, "I don't know, get Jake please. He'll know where it is."

I sighed, "He's paying the cashier for gas in the car."

"Me?" Jake asked, walking toward the car.

"How much are you putting in?" I asked.

He walked to the gas pump, sticking it in the car and turning on the nozzle. "Enough, I think."

"To get us… where again?" I questioned, hoping to get more of an answer than-

"New York," he said blatantly.

I groaned.

Isaac got his head out of the trunk and sighed. "I can't find it."

"What?" Jake asked, walking to the trunk. I walked over too, looking inside the trunk for whatever it is they were searching for.

To my surprise, the trunk was completely and obviously empty. No dust clouds or lint pieces. Not a thing. I raised an eyebrow.

But Jake wasn't as confused. He laughed and felt around in the back of the truck. "Ah," he smiled, pressing down on a little piece of fuzz. Suddenly, the bottom of the truck disappeared, revealing a trap door that held the strangest collection of things.

The weirdest thing, if I had to pick one, was the sword. It was long with a bronze hilt and it seemed to (I know it's crazy, but) glow just slightly. Then there were 2 ziploc bags and a small canteen of some type of liquid. One ziploc bag had small gold squares in it, while the other had large gold coins.

Isaac sighed loudly, "Yes!" and grabbed the bag with the coins. "How'd you do it?" he asked Jake.

"The magic trap door? Lou helped."

"Lou Ellen?" Isaac asked.

Jake nodded. "Now go call camp and tell them we're bringing Lacy."

Isaac nodded and ran into the 7-11 attached to the gas station.

"And hurry up, we're on a tight schedule!' Jake yelled after Isaac. Isaac waved his hand like 'Yeah, yeah. I got it,' and disappeared inside.

I, on the other hand, was still staring at the sword, the ziploc bag, and the canteen. Jake pointed to the ziploc bag, "Ambrosia," he stated like it should be obvious. Then he pointed to the canteen, "Nectar."

"What is it?" I asked, "And why do you have it?"

"It's medicine. For kids like you and me. And I have it for emergencies." I opened my mouth to ask what 'kids like you and me' meant, but Jake continued, pointing to the sword. "And that's mine. Hope it doesn't scare you. You'll get something like it soon."

Then the gas gauge beeped. Jake walked over and took the nozzle out of the car. While he was closing the gas door, he turned to me. "Can you get Isaac? He'll be in the bathroom."

I was sick of asking questions and not getting answers. Plus, I was beginning to get a headache. So I just mumbled, "Okay," and walked into the store.

The moment I opened the door, the cashier stepped in front of me. He smiled, and I swore I saw fangs. "Where do you think you're go-"

And he fell flat on his face.

I was even more stunned to see Isaac behind where the cashier was just standing, with a can of tomato soup in his hand. He gave me a weak smile and held up the soup. "I had no weapon, I had to improvise."

Too stunned to speak, I let Isaac drag me back outside and push me into Jake's car. But my window was still rolled down. So when we were peeling out of the parking lot, the cashier stood back up and threw something toward our car. The last thing I remember was a sharp pain in the arm.

_**A/N: Yay so first chapter done! She'll meet Percy and everyone next chapter, and I think I kinda like this story!**_

_**Should I continue or does it suck? Let me know what you guys think!**_

_**Thanks for reading(:**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Camp Half Blood

_**A/N: So here's chapter 2! Thank you all for reading. For the first time ever, I have already planned this story out. I think it's gonna be really good! You'll learn a lot about Lacy and Isaac and Jake, of course. But you'll hear a lot of references to the PJO series and the war against Kronos.**_

_**Remember, this takes place the summer after TLO, and everything's just how it was after that. So yes, Percabeth, Tratie, Gruniper, and more.**_

_**I wanna hear what you guys think about this story! Also, do you want Lacy to have a little love interest? (Mind you, she's only 12)**_

_**Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**_

* * *

Darkness.

"I told you, you should have let me drive."

"Spare me! You look 13."

"I'm 27!"

"I know that, but mortal cops don't!"

* * *

"Has she been claimed?"

"No, Chiron. Not yet. What do you think?"

"'I think we'll just have to wait and see."

"Where should we put her stuff for now?"

"Go back to the old ways, put her in Hermes. For now."

* * *

"Annabeth, can you give her more?"

"I don't think so, Jake, not yet. It seems like she's healing well on her own."

"Are you sure?"

"Actually, we should probably ask an Apollo camper. Go get Kayla, please."

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open to see Jake standing over me. He smiled. "Lacy," he whispered to me. "Guys!" he called to whomever was behind him, "she's awake!"

Three more people flocked over to me, including Isaac. "Hey, sleepy head," he smiled. "What's your name?"

I frowned at his stupid question. "Lacy Ashkin, duh. Isaac, how do you not know that?"

He rolled his eyes, "I know it, I'm just making sure you do. Can you sit up?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and slowly sat up. It was then that I noticed Isaac's legs. They were hairy. And not like boy hairy, like fuzzy. And his feet… weren't feet. They were… what were they?

Isaac, however, just laughed. "Satyr," he stated. Like that should clear everything up.

Before I could question him any further, a boy who seemed to be about Jake's age with deep green eyes and messy black hair walked up to me and handed me a drink. "Drink this," he ordered.

I obliged.

It tasted like McDonalds breakfast sandwiches, like when Jake and I would ditch class to get breakfast. Yes it also tasted like freshly baked lasagna, like one of my earlier foster homes when we used to have dinner every Sunday night. It was the closest I had ever gotten to family before I met Jake.

I smiled, and suddenly my whole body filled with energy.

I was then aware of the few people around me when I heard their muffled laughter.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"No, don't." A girl with blond hair and intense grey eyes said with a smile. She also seemed to be about Jake's age. "It's just always cool seeing people drink their first glass of nectar."

"What'd it taste like?" Isaac asked.

"McDonalds breakfast and lasagna," I answered quickly.

The blond girl smiled warmly, "All good memories, I assume?"

I nodded.

She stood up and held her hand out to me. "Well, come on. Time for your tour."

"But-" Isaac and Jake complained at the same time, but the blond held her hand up to halt them.

"I'm telling her. You guys can go set up her stuff in the Hermes cabin. Thank you boys, you've done enough."

The black haired boy, Isaac, and Jake all mumbled while walking away, groaning and complaining.

The girl rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"They can be so obsessive," I apologized to the girl.

But she just laughed, "Oh I know. But trust me, my boyfriend Percy is no better."

I raised an eyebrow, "The black haired boy?"

"Yeah," she answered with a giddy smile. For a moment, she seemed to be lost in her own world of memories. Then she snapped herself back to reality and took my hand. "Well come on, lot's to see and even more to explain."

* * *

Annabeth and I sat on some rocks by the canoe lake watching some satyrs chase nymphs. I spun my new sword in my hand and thought for a moment.

As if she knew what I was thinking, Annabeth let out a small chuckle. "I know, but yes. It's all real. This isn't a joke, it's reality."

I looked out into the lake, having to squint because the sun was so bright. "Is Athena also the goddess of reading minds? Because you seemed to have inherited that trait too."

Annabeth just laughed and let me be. She was good like that, not pressing to know what you were thinking. Just waiting for you to ask any questions you might have, waiting to be helpful.

"So…" I asked. "Jake's one too?"

She nodded, "Who's his… godly parent?" The words tasted like vinegar. I didn't want to accept that any of this was true. Only because I didn't want to be let down when it turned out it was all a joke. This was too good to be true.

"Demeter," Annabeth answered, "Demeter's his mother."

"And you're boyfriend, the green eyed one?"

"Percy?" she asked. "His father is Poseidon."

I nodded. "So, you said we train here to… fight monsters and assist the gods. Is that why I was passed out? Because of a monster?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, a Dracanae we think."

"Could she have…" I brought my voice down to a dull whisper, "followed me here?"

"No, you guys lost her once you entered New York. Plus, she couldn't have gotten into camp. Chiron has it protected with magic so monsters or mortals can get in."

I took a deep breath. "So it's true. Then… I must be… not mortal."

Annabeth tried to suppress a smile. Her grey eyes shone with intelligence and wisdom. Aside from the fact that her mother was Athena, I could tell that she was an old soul. She's told this story to many demigods before her and had obviously been part of this life for a long time.

Then Annabeth did that mind reading thing again. "7," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I was 7 when I came to camp. I lived here year round for a while, and then I went home during the school year for a couple years. But now I'm back year round. I have a project to do in Olympus."

"Which is the 600th floor in the Empire State building?" I recalled from Annabeth's earlier explanation.

She nodded, "Yup. I'll take you there someday. Maybe then we'll figure out who your parent is."

"Is it really that weird?" I asked. "That my parent hasn't claimed me yet?"

Annabeth sighed. "A year ago, it would have been completely normal. But after the war, Percy made the gods promise to claim their children right away. Try to be apart of their lives more. They were all doing such a great job. This is the longest it's taken them to claim a child in 4 months."

I pushed my eyebrows together. "Wait, how long was I passed out for?"

"5 days," she answered. "The longest it ever took a hero to be claimed since the war was 4 days. You just beat the record. But don't worry," she gave me a soft smile, "you'll be claimed soon enough. For now, you'll be in the Hermes cabin." She let out a small chuckle, "Good luck."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you get to share a room with the Stolls."

* * *

Aside from Annabeth's warning, I found out that the Stoll's are actually awesome.

Travis, Connor, and I were ducking behind the bushes that surrounded the Aphrodite cabin. I peeked in the window of the cabin and ducked back down.

"Didja see her?" Travis asked, a wide smile across his face.

I nodded and giggled.

"Did she pick up the shirt yet?" Connor asked.

"She was just picking it up, but she hadn't put it on-"

"Oh. My. GODS," a girl shouted from inside the cabin.

"That's a yes!" Connor yelled. He stood up and began retreating away before the girl could catch us. Travis and I started to follow before the door flew open, exposing an angry asian girl.

Her usual warm brown eyes were filled with anger, as she flipped her long black ringlets of hair back and forth, searching for the culprits of the prank.

"STOLLS," she yelled, "I SWEAR TO GODS!"

Connor and I ran faster, laughing. Travis followed, running backwards and facing the girl. He yelled, "Oh come on Drew, you look great!" before turning back around and following Connor and I to the lake.

When we got to the lake, Connor and Travis fell onto the grass laughing. I looked behind us. "Do you think she followed us?!" I asked.

"No," Travis said between laughs. "No way. Drew running?"

"Didja see her!?" Connor laughed. "Her new shirt, cut in streaks in the front?!" he fell back into the grass laughing.

"I think she looked great! Hippie, even!" I laughed. "I hope she doesn't do anything back to us."

The guys started to compose themselves, sitting up and wiping the happy tears from the corner of their eyes. "Nah, we do this stuff to her all the time."

"But isn't she the head counselor?" I asked.

"Yeah, of her cabin," Connor told me. "We're the head counselor of Hermes."

"But won't Chiron get mad?" I asked

Travis smirked and shook his head, "Nah. Honestly, no one likes Drew."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The guys leaned forward, ready to explain. They told me about the war. This was the first thing I'd heard about it since I'd been at camp. They told me about the titan and how some demigods and minor gods sided with the titans. They told me about their old half brother, Luke. His struggle and sacrifice to save Olympus. They told me about Silena, the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin only a short year ago. They told me about Drew's charmspeak and how she runs the Aphrodite cabin, how there's nothing we can do.

For the first time, I think I began to understand this world - _my world_ - more than I did before.

We play pranks and sing around a fire.

But we train, and we do it for a reason.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Percy, Annabeth, Jake, Isaac, the Stoll brothers, and Chiron all sat around the ping pong table in the rec room.

Chiron was in his human form, rocking his wheelchair slightly forwards and backwards in worry and aggravation. "Jake," he said slowly, "it's just very rare that another half-blood was sent to live with your foster family."

"I understand," Jake sighed, "but when she first arrived and I discovered what she was, I assumed it was your work, Chiron."

He shook his head, "No."

It was silent for a moment before Annabeth spoke up, "It's now been 7 days, and she's still hasn't been claimed. Does anyone have any idea who her parent is?"

Everyone looked at Jake who was looking down at his hands. He didn't have to meet anyone's eyes to know that they were waiting for him to speak. "I watched her and tried to figure it out, but honestly, it could be anything. She loves nature, the water-"

"She loves pranks," Travis interrupted.

"And she's an amazing archer," Percy added.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, "and sword fighter and climber."

"It's like…" Isaac suggested, "she's already been trained."

Annabeth shook her head. "Not possible. When went to pick her first weapon, she freaked. I don't think she's ever touched anything deadly."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Jake said, "she's gentle."

Percy raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "She wasn't gentle on the dummy we use for sword fighting." He turned to Chiron, "By the way, we need a new one. She ripped it to shreds."

Chiron widened his eyes and sighed loudly. "I'll arrange for a new one. In the mean time, work with her. All of you. I want someone with her at all times so we know when she's claimed."

The heros all nodded.

Each demigod left with an unsaid understanding about Lacy. Her parent could be anyone, but whomever it was wasn't claiming her.

And that wasn't a good sign.

* * *

(Lacy's POV)

Percy put his hands behind his head and leaned back. The sleeves of his shirt fell slightly, revealing his biceps. He had a small smile tattooed on his face. But honestly, I don't think he knew it was there. He'd been smiling since they left the docks. His green eyes sparked in the sunlight, illuminating pure joy.

The sun shone brightly across the water, making it seem like Poseidon himself had dumped a thousand diamonds in the lake.

I took a deep breath, sucking in the fresh air. I looked down at my orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt. It made me feel like I finally had a home.

Percy let out a small chuckle, so I looked up to see him leaning forward. He flashed me a bright white smile.

"What?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before saying, "I was just thinking… wanna see something cool?"

Before I could answer, he grabbed my hand and flipped the canoe into the lake. Luckily, my instincts kicked in and I had time to take a breath and close my eyes. I was taken back when I could feel the cold water around me, yet I could tell that I wasn't wet.

I heard a muffled laugh. "Open your eyes and breathe."

And I did.

The water was murky, but yet I could see everything so clearly. I could feel the ripples in the water, the push and pull of the sea. I could feel the life. I took another deep breath and smiled.

Percy's face was not what I quite expected. He seemed confused. "What?" I asked.

His eyebrows knit together before he asked, "How many different animals are in this lake right now?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the water. "47," I answered.

He widened his eyes and bit his lip. "What?" I demanded.

With one swift motion, Percy commanded the water to push us and the canoe to shore. Suddenly, I was sitting on the dry grass. Percy was pacing.

I watched him for a moment before he walked up to me. "Okay, Lacy. Stand up."

I did.

"I need you to hold out your arm, this will hurt a little."

I did. He uncapped riptide and made a small cut on my hand. I winced a little, but it didn't hurt that bad. Percy grabbed my hand and dragged me to the lake.

"Okay Lacy, focus on the water. Feel it coursing through you and into the wound." I took a deep breath and stuck my hand in the lake, doing what he asked. When I opened my eyes, the cut was gone, leaving just a small white scar.

"Okay, okay." Percy really seemed to be freaking out. I, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. "Hold on one second," Percy said.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on something really hard. In a matter of 2 minutes, a black pegasus flew overhead and landed right next to us. "Whoa," I breathed.

"Hey Blackjack," Percy said. Who was he talking to?

The horse seemed to be looking at me. Then I noticed that Percy was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"You can't hear him?" Percy asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean the horse thing?"

The 'horse thing' neighed at me, I think, angrily.

"Okay, bud. Sorry to bother you," Percy told the horse.

The pegasus flew away.

"Percy were you just talking to the horse?"

"Yeah," Percy stated blatantly, "but you weren't."

"So… what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you're not my sister."

He seemed to be deep in thought, but I had to interrupt him. I was so confused.

"Then… how could I control the water?"

Percy studied me like I was some kind of mythological wonder. "I don't know," he whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: YAY! So what do you guys think? Who's her godly parent?! I wanna hear your guesses!**_

_**Thank you again and happy reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sparring Lesson

_**A/N: I love all of your guy's guesses! Sadly, none of you are right! One was slightly on track, but not quite.**_

_**And about her powers, she can control the water and heal herself with it, but she can't speak to horses. So she has some powers that a child of Poseidon would have, but not all of them.**_

_**Keep guessing!**_

_**Also, what couples do you guys wanna hear from? I'm gonna do a lot of Percabeth because I'm obsessed, but what else? Clarisse and Chris? Gruniper? Tratie? Just say the word, and I'll add some.**_

* * *

_(Previously)_

_"Percy were you just talking to the horse?"_

_"Yeah," Percy stated blatantly, "but you weren't."_

_"So… what does that mean?" I asked._

_"It means you're not my sister."_

_He seemed to be deep in thought, but I had to interrupt him. I was so confused._

_"Then… how could I control the water?"_

_Percy studied me like I was some kind of mythological wonder. "I don't know," he whispered._

* * *

(3rd person POV)

When Annabeth heard the news, she begged Percy to tell Chiron. After a 7 minutes of begging and 10 minutes of kissing, the couple stood at the doors of the Big House, hand in hand.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It flew open, revealing a man with curly black hair and astonishing purple eyes. He frowned a took a sip of a coke, "Annie bell, Peter. What do you both want?"

"Mr. D," Percy said, "we need to talk with Chiron."

"What's wrong with me?" he asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Do you wanna talk about campers? Because we really need advice on-"

Mr. D opened the door wider and took a step to the side so the two demigods could enter, "He's in the rec room."

Usually when Chiron was indoors, he was in his human form. His upper body in wheelchair, his 'legs' covered by a blanket. Today was no different. He sat with his hands folded on the ping pong table, like he had been waiting for them.

"Chiron," Percy and Annabeth sat down across from him, "Lacy, she can control the water."

He raised an eyebrow, "So she is your sister?"

"I d-don't think so…" he stammered, "she can't talk to horses or other water animals. Could she still be a daughter of Poseidon?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "Usually the first gift they would get would be communication with sea animals. The rarest gift is control over water."

"So…" Percy tried to make sense of Chiron's words, "she could still be my sister."

"I won't say anything for sure, but it seems like she's not to me."

"Then," Annabeth sighed, "What could she be?"

Chiron just sighed and thought for a moment. "Train her. Treat her like any other unclaimed camper."

They nodded in agreement. "But… is she? Like any other camper?"

Instead of answering, he just gave them sad eyes. "Don't be late for sparring, you two. The first year campers will be waiting."

* * *

(Lacy's POV)

When they said 'First Year's Sparring Lesson' I didn't know what to expect.

But it certainly wasn't what I got.

Annabeth mentioned that after the war, Percy made the gods promise to claim their children quickly so they wouldn't feel unloved. Since then, a lot more kids had been flocking to camp. So I was expecting three or so other confused 12 year olds.

I wasn't expecting seven 12 year olds, an 8 year old, two 9 year olds, a 10 year old, three 13 year olds, and three 14 year olds and two fifteen year olds The teenagers were sizing each other up and the younger kids were keeping to themselves, shuffling their feet and trying to figure out how to hold their weapons.

"Campers!" Percy walked into the arena and got everyone's full attention with one word. He wore a loose fitting camp t-shirt and shorts. From across the arena, I could still see his bright green eyes. But they were no match for Annabeth's striking grey ones. If Percy's bellow didn't get the camper's attention, Annabeth's glare did.

She had her knife in her hand, walking casually toward the demigods. Her blond hair pulled out of her face, a french braid running down her back. The guys probably would have been staring at her in awe if it wasn't for Percy. If his body and reputation didn't startle them, the sword at his side did. Riptide gleamed with power.

The kids began whispering about the couple. Words passed about how Percy defeated the Titan Kronos and was offered immortality. They whispered how he has some kind of curse and how Annabeth took a knife for him. Some kid said Annabeth was rebuilding Olympus. An Aphrodite camper said that there was no way blond was her natural hair color.

"Today," Percy capped Riptide and it shrunk back to a pen, "you won't need your weapons."

Annabeth put her knife back in her sheath. They walked over to a stack of mats and began laying them out.

"Today," Percy said as he lifted two with ease, "we'll be doing the basics."

Annabeth's face brightened slightly in amusement. "Come 'eer Kelp Head," she called to Percy, "Let's show them."

He smirked and walked over to her mat, "You're on Wise Girl."

A couple of kids snickered at their casualty, but Percy and Annabeth ignored them, squaring each other up.

Annabeth smirked and roundhouse kicked Percy's face. A couple of kids gasped, but Percy was quick. He blocked her foot, and she stomped it back onto the ground. She stood strongly, her back to Percy. His hand flew to his shoulder in an attempt to push her down, but she grabbed it, flipping him over her shoulder. He landed in front of her with a grunt. Before he could get up, she leaned down and pushed her forearm against his chest. "I win," she said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, "This time."

Annabeth laughed and kissed him. She stood up and held her hand out to help him up. He took it and jumped to his feet.

"And that's kind of how it's done," he told the demigods. "So now we're gonna show you a couple simple moves. These will help you with your sword fighting as well. Remember, don't just play offense. You need to defend yourself as well."

"Any volunteers? Annabeth asked. Her intense grey eyes scanned the crowd.

After seeing that display, it was no surprise that no one raised their hands.

Percy laughed, "Okay uhm, how many of you had ADHD?"

We all looked at each other. I don't know about them, but I do. So I raised my hand. Slowly, everyone else did until everyone's hands were in the air. Percy nodded like that was just what he was expecting.

"So do we," Annabeth told us. "Sometimes you're at school or at home and suddenly you feel like you missed something, like a chunk of your life was taken out. And you can't focus or sit still, you have to be moving."

We all nodded. I remember times at school where I'd walk into class, and then suddenly it was over. Like I missed the whole class period.

"Those are you battle reflexes," Annabeth explained. "You're literally born to fight. If you're nervous about volunteering, just know that it's in your blood. You're a fighter. Come prove it."

I mean, it was a great little pump up speech, but as I looked around there were still no volunteers. Percy sighed, "Okay fine, Lacy get up here."

Everyone looked around to find out who Lacy was. Even I did. But then I looked up and saw Percy and Annabeth staring at me. I pointed to myself, "Me?"

He laughed, "Yeah, get up here."

There were a couple whispers from the campers.

"Who's she?"

"She hasn't been claimed yet."

"Seriously?"

"How old is she?"

But nonetheless, I walked onto the center mat. My hands trembled. What am I supposed to do? I've never fought in my life. Before anyone said anything, Annabeth's hand flew at my face. Without thinking, I blocked it.

The campers eyes went wide.

Annabeth just smirked. "I told you guys, it's in your blood." She stood at one side of the mat and planted her feet. "Okay Lacy, get in position. Feet shoulder length apart. Think 'strong' like nothing can knock you down."

I did. I thought of a tree, the truck rooting into the hard soi-"

I feel down.

Percy stood above me grinning, "Come on Lace, that's not strong enough."

I mumbled something about trying to do better and got back up.

Annabeth and I squared each other up. "Alright Lacy," Annabeth offered, "I'm gonna go to hit you, but instead of just blocking my hand, you're gonna grab it." She looked at the other campers, "This is a simple but effective method of turning your defense into offense."

She face me and threw a punch. I did what she said and grabbed it.

"Okay, now twist my hand toward you."

I did. Annabeth bit her lip in pain. I let go. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't-"

But she just smiled at me. "No, you did a good job."

She turned to the group, "Don't forget, you don't have to put all your weight into each strike. Turn their strength into yours. Although I used my strength to punch her, all she did was slightly move my hand, and it hurt me."

"Alright," Percy clapped his hands together. "Get into partners, and practice different ways of turning defense into offense.

Everyone partnered off except for me and a 15 year old son of Apollo. The boy had light blue eyes, like the sky, and sandy blond hair. He was taller than me, about 5'7, but he obviously still had some growing to do. He walked up to Percy, "But I can't fight a girl!"

Percy just smiled, "Justin, are you scared?"

He frowned, "No,"

Percy nodded to me, "Then grab the mat and get going."

* * *

I was sore, but when Justin asked me to go to the archery range with him I said yes. Call me crazy, I know. I probably should have just gone back to the Hermes cabin and taken a shower. But I'll admit it, Justin kind of enthralled me.

I watched him lift the bow up, the arrow at his cheek. With careful eyes, he released the arrow. Perfect bullseye.

"So," he sighed, as we walked to retrieve it, "how many days ya been at camp?"

"9," I answered blatantly. "How about you?"

"A couple weeks now." He grabbed the arrow and we began walking back.

"Have - have you ever heard from your dad?"

He shook his head no, his dusty blond hair messy with the slight wind. "They're gods," he said casually, "they're busy."

I put my head down and kept walking. I wonder if he said that because my parent hasn't claimed me yet. Maybe he was trying to comfort me. He obviously knew I haven't been claimed because he hasn't asked me who my parent is yet. That's usually the first question they ask.

"Do you shoot?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Kind of."

He handed me his bow and arrow, "Here, try a couple."

So I did. I slowed my breathing and focused on the target. The first one was a little off, but the rest were all really close.

He nodded, "Nice. You could even be my sister."

For some reason, my heart sank a little when he said that.

But then he smiled at me, "except for the features of course."

And he was right. His blond hair was nothing like my wavy black hair, and his light blue eyes were counter opposite to my dark brown. He was a year old, and it showed. He had a good 4 inches on me.

The silence was a little awkward. He yawned and stretched his neck. I shuffled my feet and ran my hands through my hair.

"It's uh, almost time for dinner…"

"Yeah…"

"My siblings are probably wondering where I am…" Justin stammered

"So are mine… cabin. My cabin is too so-"

"Yeah…"

We both turned and began walking away in separate directions. After a couple seconds, Justin said, "Lacy wait!"

I stopped and turned around, he jogged over to me. "Yeah?" I asked, excited.

He scratched his neck again. "Oh uhm, I was going to wrong way," he gave me a crooked smile, "We're both going to the cabins so…"

"Oh, yeah."

So we walked in awkward silence until we got to my cabin first. He faced me. "It was, uh," he stuck his hand out, "nice to meet you… Lacy…"

I laughed and shook his hand, "You too, Justin."

He waved with a goofy grin on his face until my cabin door was closed.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo what do you guys think about Justin? yes or no?**_

_**Anymore guesses who her godly parent is?**_

_**LET ME KNOW!**_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Fieldtrip

_**A/N: you're all the best, I love all the guesses! But **_**_still, no avail._**

**_Absolute Fan: I just love you, okay. I do._**

**_Lily Cooper: I'll probably add in some Nico!_**

**_everyone else: you're all perfect and i can't believe people are reading this._**

**_Anywho, here's chapter 4!_**

* * *

I stood in line at the pavilion with my plate overflowing with the best foods I could imagine. My favorite lasagna, garlic bread topped with bubbling cheese, and a small caesar salad.

"Alright Lace," Travis pat my back and stepped away from the burning fire, "your turn."

I sighed and stepped up to the offering table, throwing in the best piece of bread and a cheesy chunk of lasagna. _Please_, I prayed, _if you're listening, mom or dad, please answer me. Who are you?_

I bit my lip to keep from crying and walked over to the Hermes table. I put my head down and ate in silence, thinking about my predicament. I spent my whole life being abnormal without a home. I finally come to camp, a place where my differences are celebrated, and yet I'm still abnormal. It's been 10 days and my mom or dad hasn't shown any sign of claiming me.

I wonder if he or she even knows I exist.

"Hey," Connor put a hand on my shoulder, "you okay Lace?"

I nodded lazily as another tear rolled down my cheek. It wasn't fair, I just wanted to fit in.

The rest of the Hermes cabin seemed to be having a great dinner, laughing and joking around. Connor tried to join in, but he kept glancing over at me. After what seemed like hours, everyone stood and began walking toward the campfire. Connor stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on, you ready to sing?" he grinned widely.

I shook my head and stood up, feeling lonelier than ever. "I'm just gonna head to bed," I told him.

Connor frowned, "But, it's the campfire! Everyone loves-"

"Not tonight," I interrupted.

"Alright… are you okay?"

I wiped the tear from my cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. 'Night Stoll."

"'Night," he waved weakly as I walked back to my cabin. Or the Hermes cabin. It wasn't mine, I didn't know which cabin was mine.

Once I walked away from the pavilion, the camp was quiet, eerie even. When I got to the Hermes cabin, I didn't go in. I just walked around and looked at all the different cabins. After the war last summer, they began building more cabins for the other gods and goddesses. There were now 20, and they were still building. I wondered which one would soon be mine.

I wasn't stupid, I knew what people were saying about me. Everyone was guessing who my godly parent was. For a couple days people were guessing Apollo, Demeter, or Hermes, but after my canoeing lesson with Percy the other day, a lot of people thought it was Poseidon.

I didn't think so. Yeah, I felt at home in the water. I could control it and understand it, and it could understand me. But something else was there, something different in my blood. I just couldn't figure out what.

In time, I found my way back to my cabin and passed out soundlessly.

* * *

"Wake the Tartarus up, Lace. We're goin' on a road trip!"

For some reason, I found peace in throwing a pillow at Jake. It made me feel like I wasn't not being claimed by some absent god parent.

My mind didn't make sense in the morning.

I rolled back over onto my stomach and groaned. "Jake, lemme sleep."

Someone sat on my back and I yelled into my pillow. The person laughed, "Not Jake, guess again!"

"Connor I swear to the gods!" I mumbled against my pillow.

Isaac got off my back and pushed me out of bed. "Get up, lazy butt. We're leaving in 45 minutes and you better be in the car!"

I sat up and frowned at my best friend. He had his black cap covering his curly hair, which he never wore at camp, and jeans over his furry legs, which he never wore at camp. His "Save the Wood Nymphs" t-shirt had a stain on the front that made me smile. Oh, good ol' Isaac.

"Where're we going?" I complained.

He rolled his big brown eyes. "Does it matter where we're going?" Besides Justin, Isaac was the only person that talked to me at camp who was kind of my age. Or at least looked like it, because apparently Isaac was actually 27. Something about Satyr's growing half as fast as humans.

I just stared back at him.

"Just get dressed like it's another day at camp, but we're blowing this nectar stand," he told me. Then he through a pillow at Travis. "Make sure she get's up!"

Travis mumbled something against his pillow.

Isaac waved it off and walked out.

* * *

Two hours later, Jake, Isaac, Justin, Katie, Travis, Connor, and I were walking through Central Park.

I shouldered my backpack, "Are you guys sure we're allowed to do this?"

Jake shrugged, "Usually, no. But Chiron allowed it today."

I frowned, "Why?"

There was an unusual silence. The campers all looked at each other before Katie finally spoke up. "Who knows, it's Chiron," she stated, like that cleared everything up.

Katie was apparently Jake's half sister, but I hadn't met her until today. She seemed sweet and strong. Her honey blond hair blew in the wind and her blue eyes sparkled. She, like most of my friends at camp, was 16, almost 17.

I felt like the little sister, like everyone was watching out for me. Which doesn't seem that bad, but I can fend for myself. I don't need to be babysat.

But there was no point in arguing now. We were in Manhattan! I'd never been to New York before, and it was beautiful. Yet, I seemed to be the only one enjoying it.

Katie sighed as we passed a large tree, its shade concealing a family's picnic. "Just to think that this place…"

I saw Travis's eyes lightened up a little as a small smile crept across his lips. "I know."

Katie sighed and waved her hand toward the tree. The branches grew a little thicker, the leaves became a little fuller. Travis and Katie made eye contact for a moment before looking down at their feet.

Isaac, Travis, Connor, Justin, and Katie walked a couple feet ahead of Jake and me. Jake offered me a bite of his apple, but I declined. We walked in silence before I lightly bumped into his shoulder. "I thought the Stoll's hated Katie?" I asked.

Jake sighed. "There are a lot of things that can bring people together. Like remember when Tiffany Fullman died in that car crash in Florida last month?"

I nodded slowly. That was terrible. We had to watch a bunch of video's about reckless driving and drugs. People started charities and raising money for who knows what. The entire town seemed to be grieving together.

"Well, last summer, when we had to all come together to protect our city, a lot of people died. We lost a lot of great hero's," he took a deep breath and watched Travis and Katie walk. They seemed to be talking about the statues we passed. "If something like that can't bring a camp together, make people forget their differences," Jake continued, "I don't know what can."

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the park and the mortals all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

We passed a saleswoman selling balloons by a park bench. Her green eyes glistened and she gave me a warm smile, "Lacy, would you like a balloon?"

I smiled and respectfully denied her offer, "No, but thank y-"

_How'd she know my name?_

Suddenly, Jake seemed flustered. He bowed, "Miss, it's a pleasure, as always."

Connor ran over to Jake and me. "Hey guys I-" he saw the woman and seemed to recognize her too. "Miss Ariadne."

She smiled at the two boys and handed me a balloon in the shape of a bull. She touched my cheek, "You have your father's hair, you know? And his nose." I looked in her eyes, full of love and sadness, and could sense that memories flooded her brain. She pursed her lips, "I just had to come see for myself."

She smiled sadley. She looked down and sighed, and then looked at Jake. "Tell my husband that I miss him, yes? And that I can't wait for the summer solstice, to see him again."

Connor's eyes widened in astonishment, "Oh yes, Miss. Of course."

She gave me a warm smile and a wink, then she was gone.

* * *

I sat under a large shaded tree by myself, eating a corn dog. I watched as Jake went over to the corn dog stand to explain to the others whatever just happened at the balloon stand. He put his hand to his forehead, began talking, and everyone tuned in. I, of course, had no idea what just happened. And Jake, of course, wouldn't explain anything to me.

But I'm used to it, so I just shrugged and took another bite of my corn dog.

"Damn girl, eat that corndog," some guy said from behind me.

About two weeks ago, I probably would have jumped 10 feet in the air. But after my week or so of training at camp, my reaction to someone sneaking up behind me was different.

So instead, I punched him in the face.

I turned around, startled, to see Justin lying on the ground. "Oh shit, Justin, I'm sorry!"

He sighed and held his nose, sitting up. He let go, revealing a small trail of blood running down his lip. He waved me off and flashed me a little smirk. "That's all you got?"

I tossed my corn dog in the trash can next to me and dabbed my napkin on his lip. We sat with our legs crossed, sitting on the grass across from each other. "It wasn't that weak," I defended myself.

He rolled his eyes and watched me wipe away his blood. "Could've been harder. Honestly, I thought you were stronger than that, Ash."

I raised my eyebrow, "Ash?"

He smiled sheepishly. "You know, like Ashkin. Everyone's calling you Lacy or Lace, I want my own nickname for you."

I laughed and shook my head, "That's terrible."

He watched me carefully as I dipped the other end of the napkin in a small cup of water and then dabbed it back on his lip.

"What?" I asked.

He pursed his lips and thought carefully. Then his eyes brightened like he just found the cure for cancer, "That's it! New nickname!"

He was now all cleaned up so I tossed the napkin in the trashcan. "Hm, what?" I asked.

"Napkin!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Napkin?"

He almost hopped up and down in excitement as he prepared to explain his reasoning. "Yeah, napkin, Ashkin? Get it?"

I looked down at my hands and laughed, "Still terrible."

He snorted, "Pft, I'm keeping it."

I lightly hit his shoulder, "Okay, then I have to come up with a better nickname for you."

He smirked, "Is this a challenge?"

"Hardly a challenge," I shot back, "because a challenge would imply competition."

Before Justin could come up with something to say back, Connor came and sat in between us, "Alright kiddos, you almost ready to head back?"

I nodded, "That's probably a good idea. We haven't gotten attacked by any monsters yet, so..."

Justin nodded and stood up, "Yeah, let's quit while we're ahead."

* * *

_**A/N: short chapter, I know. Don't shoot me. Plus, it took a while to update because I rewrote it, but whatever.**_

_**So why was that chick there? anymore guesses? **_

_**i love you all, thanks for reading, Don't forget to review!**_

_**happy reading(:**_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Bracelet

_**A/N: I TRIED TO POST THIS EARLIER BUT MY LAPTOP HATES ME SO I'M SORRY.**_

_**Yay I'm back! Sorry it took five days, I've been super busy. But I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows, you're all amazing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Days go by so slowly when you're living at a lethal training facility for kids and teenagers. I know, surprising. But days go by even slower when you don't know what in the Tartarus you're doing.

I found myself becoming so frustrated with myself when I didn't get something right. I'd miss one bullseye, and suddenly I wanted to quit. The only people keeping me sane were Jake, Justin, Isaac, and sometimes even Annabeth.

Today, was one of those Annabeth days.

"You'll try again," she told me, hugging her knees while facing the lake.

I huffed and drew a circle in the sand. "I don't want too."

"Percy'll help."

"I don't want Percy's help!" I screeched, "I want to just be able to do it!"

Annabeth just sighed and used her most calming voice, "Nothing comes that easy. Ever. There's always gonna be stuff that you're gonna have to work extra hard at, it's all about figuring out how to tackle it."

I rubbed my forehead with my palm. "Maybe if I knew who my godly parent was, I'd be able single out what I'm naturally good at and what needs work!"

"Isn't it obvious enough?" Annabeth tried to bring back her calming voice. "Archery, good. Sparring, great. Water, great. Equestrian, bad. But Percy can help-"

"The only person I want help from is…" I trailed off.

Annabeth lifted an eyebrow at me, interested in what I had to say.

"Actually, I don't want his or her help. My parent has ignored me for long enough, and I don't want anything to do with them!" I stood up in aggravation. "They've left me, alone and abandoned," I tried to bite my tongue, but then I said, "and they need to pay."

* * *

(3rd Person)

"And you're sure?" Percy asked.

Jake nodded slowly.

Annabeth, Jake, Percy, Chiron, and the rest of the head councillors seemed to sigh together. Then, they all looked at Mr. D.

Dionysus sat at the head of the ping pong table in the rec room. He took another sip of his coke and shrugged. "I don't know what you annoying godlings want me to say. Of course, I miss my dear Ariadne. But I don't know what she meant. The child is not mine."

His face supported his statement, but his eyes did not. They seemed weary and aggravated; which he usually was when he was forced to go to their meetings. But this sort of aggravation seemed… old. Worn down. Repetitive.

To avoid confrontation, Mr. D. cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, if that's all you have for me, I'm leaving."

3 minutes passed so quietly, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Well," Clarisse broke the silence, "that got us… no where."

"Any idea's?" Will Solace asked.

Nico was playing with the zipper on his jacket. Annabeth sighed into Percy's chest. Percy studied the wall, deep in thought, as his arm draped around his girlfriend's shoulder. Jake bit his lip. Clovis was asleep. Lou flicked her hand, which made Jake Mason's sweatshirt strings hit his face.

Butch was flexing his biceps, making his rainbow tattoo move. Katie Gardner watched Butch in disgust as Travis Stoll watched her lovingly. Connor hit his brother's shoulder. Drew sighed and played with her hair as Pollux watched her. Will fiddled with his sunglasses.

Chiron cleared his throat and everyone stopped what they were doing. "We've dealt with children not getting claimed before-"

"Yeah, but after the war, the longest it had taken was Olivia, the Hebe camper," Will pointed out, tapping his sunglasses against the table.

"Didn't that only take 4 days?" Lou asked with a pointed eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jake Mason answered, "and Lacy's been here for… what? A month and a half now?"

Travis bit his lip and shifted his position in his seat. "Yup, 47 days."

"What should we do with her?" Pollux asked.

Jake stood up. "Don't talk about her like she's another problem, another terror against camp," he defended. His eye's filled with sorrow. "She's a person, she has feelings, we shouldn't be discussing this without her here."

Chiron pursed his lips and looked at Jake with soft eyes. "I know she's a little sister to you, but we can't ignore the rising issue." He turned to the rest of the demigod councillors. "Have any of you heard from your godly parent since Lacy arrived?"

To Chiron's surprise, half of the kids raised their hands. Chiron lifted an eyebrow. Percy, one of the campers with his hand raised, spoke up. "I heard from him when I was IMing Tyson, down in the forges. Poseidon seemed fine, normal. This was just last week."

Will Solace nodded. "Yes, Apollo seemed normal too."

Percy shook his head. "I should have asked Poseidon about Lacy. Styx. I didn't have time-"

Chiron put his hand up. "It's fine, Percy. It's a good sign, actually, that the Olympians are not shutting their kids out. But it does raise the question; why is Lacy's mother shutting her out?"

Butch raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How do you know her godly parent is her mother? I thought we were assuming it was her father, you know, because of what Ariadne said? 'You have your father's hair and nose' deal?"

Chiron shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair. "Ah, true. Well, either way." He pursed his lips. "Well, you don't all want to be late for dinner, now do you?"

And with that, they were dismissed.

There were many things Chiron was great at. He was full of wisdom and could give the best advice. He could train any flimsy mortal into the best warrior Olympus had ever seen. But he could not, to save his immortal life, tell a lie.

So each head councillor left the Big House with one common understanding: Chiron knew something about Lacy. Something no one, not even Lacy herself, knew.

* * *

(Lacy's POV) (A month later)

If I could drown, which I can't, I would have drowned in my self pity a month ago. But because I refuse to go down that easily, I replace that emotion with another one. One that I thought would be easier to deal with.

Turn's out, anger's a bitch.

It started a month ago by the canoe lake with Annabeth, and since then, it had grown. And as it turned out, no one could defuse my rage except for one person.

Justin sat by me in the pavilion at the Apollo table, tugging at one of the black curls in my hair. Our backs facing the table, we watched the birds in the forest. He slowly let go of one of my curls and watched it bounce back into place. A small smile spread across his lips.

I let out a light, airy laugh. "You know, each curl is gonna do that."

"I know," he sighed, tugging at another one, "but I still find it entertaining."

I laughed under my breath and smiled. Then, a thought occurred to me and my voice got stuck in my throat. Finally, I made myself speak. "What time is it?" I asked in a panic.

But Justin just casually leaned back against the table and chuckled. "We're late."

My eyes widened and I stood up. Justin just laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward him. "What's missing one sparring lesson gonna do?"

I lifted an eyebrow and tried to stand myself back up. "Get me killed by Annabeth."

But my efforts failed and I feel back into my seat next to Justin. Justin smirked, then pursed his lips. "Honestly, I'd be more scared of Percy."

I shook my head. "You haven't hung out with Annabeth much, have you?"

Justin shrugged. "Maybe it's the whole invulnerability thing, but that guy has just always intimidated me."

I patted Justin's arm. "Two whole months of intimidation?" I shook my head in sarcastic devastation. "What's a demigod to do?"

Justin sighed and nodded in sarcastic self pity. He leaned back, reaching one arm to grab the part of the table behind me, and the other grabbing the part of the table to the other side of him.

I watched the muscles of his arm work with the movement of his body. In the month and a half that I'd known Justin, he'd gotten way stronger. And it showed. His once flimsy arms rippled slightly with strength. His once baggy orange camp t-shirt was now beginning to be filled out by small pecks. His chin looked a little more chiseled and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that he'd grown an inch.

He must have noticed me studying him, because he let out a low chuckle. "What, Napkin?" He lowered his voice. "Am I distracting you?"

I giggled (_woah, did I just giggle?_) and hit his shoulder lightly. I stood up. "Come on, we missed our lesson, no thanks to you, so we might as well go practice."

But he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the bleacher. "Not yet." He whispered longingly.

I tried not to make eye contact with him, knowing that if I did, I probably wouldn't leave the pavilion for a couple days. "Nope, we gotta train," I explained, standing up.

He groaned and stood up, following me out of the pavilion.

As we walked toward the arena, my cheeks reddened when Justin grabbed my hand. Then he held up my hand and studied my wrist. Oh, I internally sighed, he's just looking at my bracelet.

He chuckled to himself. "What?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just, I love when you wear this."

My eyes softened and I bit my lip. "I… I always wear it."

Justin flashed me a bright smile. "I know. I love that."

He let go of my wrist and I automatically brought it to my attention, studying it myself. It was a simple gray band, with a couple charms on it. It was a strange assortment of charms, but each one held a memory or meaning that made me smile. I thought back to the day he gave it to me, two weeks prior.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Open it," Justin taunted, his eyes light and joyful, his mouth spread in a bright, wide grin. He sat with his legs in the sand, one hand in his lap, the other behind me, propping him up. The fire from the campfire made his eyes glow, even though the light was low. We were only ones left at the campfire._

_I lifted an eyebrow at him, the small black box that he gave to me a minute before in my hand. "May I ask the occasion? I asked tauntingly._

_He rolled his eyes. "Why is it that no one at this damn camp knows their own birthday?"_

_My eyebrows knit. "Wait, what's the date today?"_

_He smiled. "July 17th."_

_I let out a long sigh._

_Justin chuckled and nudged his shoulder into mine. "Come on, be excited! The teenage years, the most exciting years of your life!"_

_I shook my head to hid my smile, then opened the box. It revealed a bracelet; a small gray band with 4 different charms on it. Justin shrugged. "I had Nyssa help me with the carving…"_

_I studied the first charm, it was a bow and arrow._

_"The first day we met. I dragged you to the archery range. Now whenever I shoot, it reminds me of you," he explained._

_I smiled and studied the next charm. It was a plain color, just like the others, but it had a strange shape. When I recognized it, I laughed. "Oh my gods, is that a napkin?"_

_He smiled at me sheepishly. "Not only your nickname, but when you accidentally punched me at the park, you cleaned me up with your corndog napkin. I didn't know you too well, and I don't know, I thought it was a sweet gesture."_

_I bit my lip to keep from grinning ear to ear, then moved on to the next charm. It was grey and circular, but I could tell that it was a basketball. After a second, I smiled and understood what it represented; but Justin explained anyway._

_"I was undefeated, you know. Up until that day when I was shooting hoops by myself and you walked up to join me. Remember?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "you beat me."_

_He shrugged and continued. "I don't know if you were throwing me off or something, but I couldn't believe you beat me."_

_I laughed. "That a girl beat you?"_

_He frowned and shook his head. "No. It's just that, it's refreshing." He looked down at his thumbs that were twiddling nervously. "I was having a pretty bad day, blowing off some steam at the basketball courts when you joined."_

_We were quiet for a second. He smirked. "Weird huh? How we never talk about anything too deep, yet…"_

_"You just…" I added._

_"Get me?" he finished._

_I smiled and looked at the last charm. It was made out of the same iron as the other charms, but it was simple letters that carved out a word. But it wasn't english. Luckily, I could read greek better than english. It spelled out "original."_

_I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. Justin bit his lip and began to explain. "It's something we never talk about, because I don't want you to feel different. But a lot of people ask me who I think your godly parent is and I never answer. Partly because I have no idea, but mostly because I don't care._

_"You could be claimed right this second or in 5 years from now, and it wouldn't make a difference to me," he continued. "You're original no matter what. I hope you remember that. Even if you get claimed tomorrow morning, that won't change who you are."_

_I almost began to tear up. Somehow, without us ever talking about my godly parent, Justin knew exactly how I felt. I hot tears begin to trickle down my cheeks, so I buried my face into his chest and startled him with a hugged him._

_Flashback over_

* * *

(3rd person POV)

"You know," Annabeth explained, "I think she's gonna be okay."

Percy put his hand up to block the sun from his eyes. He lifted an eyebrow. "We're not talking about Blackjack anymore, are we?" He leaned back in the canoe, putting his hands behind his neck. "Because he wouldn't appreciate being called a 'she,' Annabeth."

Annabeth bit her lip as she watched his biceps strain when he stretched back. She tried to focus back on her train of thought. "No, not Blackjack. I'm talking about Lacy," Annabeth huffed.

Percy let out a small chuckle. "Why is it that we always end up talking about her?"

Annabeth shrugged and leaned forward, propping her elbow up from her knee and resting her chin on her palm. "I just worry about her."

Percy leaned forward and copied her position, leaning dangerously close to her face. "You worry too much," he told her. She could see his green eyes sparkle from the dim lighting of the setting sun.

She averted her eyes from his gaze and looked down and her feet. "I just-"

"Hey," he whispered, lifting her chin so their eyes met, "I think it's one of your best qualities." His lips tasted salty, and hers tasted sweet.

Percy pulled away and lifted an eyebrow in satisfaction and admiration. "Annabeth Chase, are you wearing lipgloss?"

She laughed and shrugged. "Lacy gave it too me."

Percy cocked his head in confusion. "Unclaimed Lacy?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, not her. I mean 15 year old Lacy, Aphrodite's Lacy." She smirked and grabbed the collar of his shirt and leaned in so their noses were touching. "Keep up, Seaweed Brain."

He shrugged and pressed his lips against hers once more, resting his hands on her hips.

* * *

Back on land, a girl was crying.

She ran her hands through her black curls so they wouldn't get damp with tears and sniffled. She felt… worn down. Two months and she had heard nothing. Campers continued to look at her like she was an outcast.

She curled her toes into the soft mud. She sat by herself under a tree in the middle of the forest. She'd been told that it's dangerous to go out there alone, but the girl didn't care.

Suddenly, the girl stopped crying as she heard giggles and footsteps. She ducked behind the tree she previously sat under.

"Collin, where are you taking me?" Collin? The girl recalled that name, it belonged to a son of Tyche.

"Aw, come on Drew," Collin pressed. "Alex'll be wondering where you are." Alex was a son of Hypnos, he was also Drew's boyfriend.

Drew giggled, "Oh come on, he's probably sleeping."

The black haired girl heard a muffled giggle and what sounded like kissing. Rage boiled inside of the black haired girl. She balled her fists in anger. If there was one thing she hated, it was cheaters and liars. They deserved the harshest of punishments. Without thinking, the girl kicked her heel on the ground and a boom radiated throughout the forest. The couple stopped kissing.

"Whoa," Collin said, "you hear that?"

Drew nodded. "Come on, let's go."

They ran out of the forest.

And as Lacy Ashkin slowly emerged from the forest, she kept one thing in mind. She'd be watching that daughter of Aphrodite, for she wouldn't get away with it.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! I hope you all enjoyed! We got a little bit of Percabeth, some Lacy and Justin (what would you call that? Lastin? OHMYGODS LIKE THEY'RE "LASTING?" get it? so cute) and some creepy stuff! **_

_**Leave me a review, they make my day! Plus, I wanna hear more guess about Lacy's parenthood!**_

_**(Also suggestions on Justin and Lacy's couple name...?)**_

_**Thank you all for putting up with me! Happy reading(:**_


	6. Author's Note 1

_**DON'T SHOOT ME.**_

So I'm just gonna cut to the chase, I'm gonna take a break from this story.

No, I'm not gonna wait a month, post a 400 word chapter, and then discontinue it.

I mean, that I'm not gonna fully work on this.** Instead of posting every 2-3 days, I'm gonna post once a week.**

Once I finished _A New Start, _I'll get back to this one.

_**I will finish this story.**_

Thank you all for reading!


	7. Author's Note 2

**_Don't shoot! This isn't an update, I'm sorry don't kill me._**

**_Hey guys, sorry to disappear on you. I know I haven't updated in a while (when I said I would) but honestly, it just didn't seem like that many people were into the story._**

**_But I've gotten some reviews and messages about wanting me to update, so I'll try to update soon._**

**_Thank you all for sticking with me, I'll be back soon._**


End file.
